Paper cut
by Blackfang64
Summary: “Oh that’s a nasty one, I’ll fix it” Nao slowly circled her fingers around Natsuki’s bleeding one as she stepped close; bringing the blunette's finger up to her mouth. NatNao oneshot


**Paper cut**

Natsuki's fingers flicked through the files at haste, her eyes going back and forth scanning over every document.

"Remind me what we're doing here?" Natsuki let out a heavy sigh, turning her head to look at the annoyed flame head behind her.

"We're trying to find my school records Nao, I already told you that." Natsuki yelled back, getting back to the job at hand.

"But why am I here, what's in it for me?" Nao perched her hands on her hips, glaring back at the older girl.

"There's a free beer in it." Nao's eyes lit up in joy at the statement as she turned to the cabinet.

"Well, let's get to it!" The redhead happily gleamed before she began scanning over the files at a faster speed then Natsuki was.

_Hmph show off, I'll show her how it's done. _

Natsuki picked up pace with her searching, her fingers flipping by every file at a speed that she couldn't even see her fingers moving.

"Hey wouldn't it be easier to just look in the alphabet way?" Natsuki's paused; a vein of her head threatening to exploded. Closing the cabinet shut, she knelt down to where her initials would be found to opening the cabinet and flip to where her file was.

"Yes!" Natsuki reached down grabbing the file from the sides. The file turned out to be heavier then what it looked like. Right as the blunette started lifting the unexpected heavy file, it slipped out of her hands, the edges sliding along her fingers. "Ow!" Natsuki hissed, pulling her hand back to reveal a thin scratch along her index finger. Nao jerked her head up hearing Natsuki cry in pain and smiled in delight.

"What's wrong mutt, did you hurt yourself?" Nao patronized the older girl causing Natsuki to shoot a seething death glare at her in response. However, Nao was more interested in investigate the trail of blood leaking out of the latter's finger.

Natsuki retracted her hand as Nao tried to reach for it. "It's nothing; it's just a stupid paper cut." She said in defense.

"What's wrong, are you a baby?" Nao popped her thumb up to her mouth imitating baby noises.

"No you idiot!" Natsuki's rage level began to grow higher at Nao's insults.

"Then let me see it" Nao held her hand out waiting for Natsuki to oblige. Timidly, Natsuki held her hand over Nao's showing her the cut.

"Oh that's a nasty one, I'll fix it" Nao slowly circled her fingers around Natsuki's bleeding one as she stepped close; bringing the blunette's finger up to her mouth. In one fluid motion, Nao slipped the finger tip in to lick away the blood coming from Natsuki. Natsuki, herself, was wide eyed in shock while her mind wheeled in confusion as the redhead's sucking became more gentle yet had hint of force in them.

Licking the last of the blood off, Nao pulled back before kissing the tip of the finger. "There, all better!" she grinned in her accomplishment. Natsuki, on the other hand, shyly pulled her finger away, looking down at the cut to notice that the bleeding had stopped.

"You're weird." Natsuki quickly turned around and pulled out the file, all the while Nao stood amused at the sheer size of the file.

"Holy crap, what the hell is all that?"

"Attendance records and teacher's notes I think."

After a half hour's work Natsuki put the file back in the cabinet. "Finally, now about that beer?" Right before the girls started walking back out, a knock on the door caught both girls of guard. They heard a door opening and closing outside of the room and decided to peek out through the small window.

"Hey, it's president Fujino, but who's the other?" Nao whispered over at Natsuki. Getting a closer look, Natsuki notice the other girl.

"I think that's Kikukawa Yukino, but what are they doing here?" Natsuki whispered. Both girls watched as the brunette girl embraced the Kyoko girl in a kiss, turning the two file bandits pale white at the sight.

"I think I'm going to barf." Nao ducked her head down as Natsuki soon followed after.

Both girls sat in awkward silence listening to the lewd sounds coming from outside. "Looks like we're stuck here until they're finished."

Nao's hand slowly began to move up Natsuki's leg sending shivers through the latter's spine. "Would you stop that, you've already done something weird to me." Natsuki hissed loudly, causing Nao to retreat her hand.

"What? You have something better to do?" Natsuki was about to say something but nothing came to mind so she stayed silent.

"Want to kiss?" Nao suggested getting an immediate blush from Natsuki. "Hey it will take our mind of from what's going on out there" Nao pointed out.

"Oh Fujino-san!" both girls turned pale again hearing the moan.

"Fine, but you better not enjoy it." Natsuki growled at the girl causing Nao to smirk in delight. The two faced each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Natsuki was the first to lean in, her face slowly closing in on Nao's. Nao waited for the older to just do it, but a look of annoyance climbed onto her face.

"Geez your to slow, it's done like this" Nao hastily grabbed Natsuki's cheeks with her hands and embraced the girl in a kiss. Natsuki's eyes widened from being caught off guard. What surprised her even more was that she could feel something trying to push past her lips. Opening her lips slightly she could feel Nao's tongue breaking in and doing its thing. The girls' simple kiss turned into one filled with passion. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as the final scream of the other room echoed off the walls.

**After…. **

"I think they're gone" Natsuki peaked through the window.

"Geez, now where did I leave my skirt, oh here it is." Natsuki's eye stared over at the scene before her which turned her cheeks a deep red shade.

"Well, let's go." Natsuki opened the door looking side to side checking that the coast was clear.

"H-hey Natsuki?" Nao called out, causing Natsuki to face her. "I just wanted to say that…your finger is bleeding again" Nao pointed out, Natsuki looked down to see blood dripping from the tip.

"Do you think you could…?" Natsuki looked over at the girl who nodded in reply. Cleaning the blood one last time, she embraced the blunette in a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you Natsuki," Nao whispered pulling away.

"I love you too Nao"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Nao: okay, remind me how a simple change, turned into me sucking on Kuga's paw, then us making out and stuff and then me saying that I love her has anything to do with the storie's title?**

**Blackfang64: That's a mouthful **

**Ume: Uh huh (nods)  
**

**Natsuki: Beats me, but wouldn't I have tasted blood when we kissed? **

**Blackfang64: I never thought about that **

**Ume: (day dreaming) Blood reminds me of vampires.  
**

**Shizuru: Ara I wasn't with my Natsuki, why? (Teary eyes) **

**Blackfang64: What's the matter, didn't you enjoy Yukino? **

**Ume: (being completely ignored) Yummm... Blood.  
**

**Shizuru: Yes, but she only enjoys our 'game's, where as Natsuki doesn't, so it makes it all the better. **

**Yukino: Hey come on, cut me some slack will you? **

**Nao: Whoa, she talks, pay up Kuga! **

**Natsuki: Grrr (hands Nao the money) **

**Ume: (puts in vampire clip on fangs) Blood....  
**

**Shizuru: I want my Natsuki (grabs Natsuki and run off) **

**Nao:…. Well, we might as well get a hotel, wanna come Yukino? **

**Yukino: Hai! **

**Ume: Oh Blackfang (grins, fangs showing)**

**Blackfang64: O.O (gulps, turns and run leaving cloud of dust)**

**Ume: HEY GET BACK HERE!!! YOU OWE ME!!! (chases after)  
**

**End of Omake**

**No Blackfang64's were harmed in the making of this Omake, nor is Ume a blood sucker. She just likes vampires and Halloween is her favorite holiday.**


End file.
